


I heard angels

by alstroemerian



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Adopted Children, Established Relationship, M/M, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 18:45:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13553370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alstroemerian/pseuds/alstroemerian
Summary: Aaron doesn't sing much these days, so Alexander revels in the moments he hears his boyfriend's voice float through the halls.





	I heard angels

If there was one thing Aaron loved other than his boyfriend and daughter, it was singing.  
  
Oh, how he loved to sing.  
  
He remembers days where he would wake up, throat burning and sore from the hours he would spend almost every night, learning the lyrics to songs until he was exhausted.  
  
He sung with his mother alot of the time. Old songs, hymns that made him warm just from the sound of their voices. A kind of magic that Aaron can't forget how to use.  
  
Aaron doesn't sing much anymore, at least, not within earshot of anyone else.  
  
But there are days where he gets an urge too strong to ignore, triggered by a song on the radio or a lullaby that reminds him of his mother, and he'll just begin to sing.  
  
This time its a combination of both. Theodosia has gone down for a nap and Aaron is in the kitchen doing the dishes. The radio croons softly in the background and Aaron finds himself singing along.  
  
"Cause i wanna touch you baby, i wanna feel you too. I wanna see the sunrise and your sins just, me and you."  
-  
  
Alexander enters his house and opens his mouth to call for his boyfriend but shuts it when he hears  a voice. A deep, rich sounding tenor he hasn't heard in a long time.  
  
"Light it up, on the run, lets make love tonight. Make it up, fall in love, try.."  
  
Alexander lingers in the hallway and listens to his boyfriend's voice get increasingly powerful yet stays quiet as he nears the chorus.  
  
"Baby you'll never be alone, I'll be with you from dusk till dawn, I'll be with you from dusk till dawn, baby im right here. I'll hold you when things go wrong, I'll be with you from dusk till dawn..." His voice dissolves into hum as he continues to sing along, turning around and locking eyes with his boyfriend.  
  
"Oh, Alex..I didn't see you there..how much did you hear?-shouldn't you be at work?"  
  
Aaron bounces on the balls of his feet, self-concious.  
  
Alex smiles, a fond sweet one that instantly calms his nerves, walking into the kitchen.  
  
"Afternoon to you too, Aaron. I didn't hear much, which sucks because I wish i could've heard all of it, and I got off early since no one was at the office. You sounded good."  
  
"Oh...Thanks."  
  
"No, seriously," Alexander takes hold of Aaron's hands, placing a gentle kiss to the bridge of his nose," You should sing all the time. Dosie loves your voice just as much as I do." He whispers.  
  
"Guess I'll have to practice some lullabys."  
  
"Maybe you can sing the both of us to sleep."  
  
"I'd love to."


End file.
